onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20160831194453/@comment-26558897-20161007072534
Mythic-Zoro a écrit : Mon avis : Cracker > Doffy *Résistance de Cracker : Elle est probablement faible, on nous le dit; mais moi je réponds essayez donc de perforer son haki d'abord! Résistance faible je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, le Canon Ball l'a très très probablement OS (qui est pour moi l'équivalent d'un Leo Bazooka). Et depuis quand le Haki protège-t-il de toutes les blessures ? Cracker n'a pas prouvé avoir un Haki supérieur à celui de Luffy, car quand il a attaqué le Gear 4, son épée n'a pas transpercé Luffy (à l'inverse de l'effet de surprise où Luffy n'opposait aucune résistance). Donc le Haki de Luffy est de la même ampleur que celui de Cracker, or Doflamingo avait, au grand minimum, un Haki égal à Luffy. Donc, même si le Haki n'est pas perforé, il y aura des dommages ... ' ''*Mobilité et vitesse de Cracker : Elles ne sont pas hallucinantes, mais ce n'est pas un estropié non plus hein^^. Le plus important c'est que le g4 surpassait Doffy dans ces domaines, et si c'était le cas ici le combat n'aurait jamais duré! Cela prouve donc que Cracker au contraire de Doflamingo réussissait à parer les offensives de Luffy, quelles que soient leurs vitesses. Et pour cela il possède deux armes spéciales : son hdo et sa capacité à créer des biscuits exactement où il veut. Si Luffy n'a pas trouvé la faille, Doflamingo non plus. '''De fait, il a été assez rapide pour attaquer Luffy à deux reprises (visibles). C'est au niveau de la mobilité qu'il est en difficulté. Il est obligé de rester au sol et derrière ses clones, donc dans une zone restreinte. S'il s'avance, il se risque directement. Doflamingo est au minimum aussi rapide, et bien plus mobile (capacité de voler, d'aller facilement au corps à corps sans trop se risquer, la façon dont il a contourné le Gear 4, et cetera ...). Si Cracker a résisté plus longtemps, ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il est plus fort dans ces domaines, c'est parce que sa barrière de soldats de biscuits couplée à l'environnement restreint de la forêt le protège des éventuels angles morts. Mais on voit bien avec les feats que Doflamingo impressionne plus à ce niveau-là. *11 heures de combat #Luffyseretient : D'abord ce n'est pas son genre(de se retenir), en plus il le dit dès le début sur une case importante après avoir senti la dangerosité de Cracker, il a toujours tout donné. Conclusion le statu quo des 11 heures était une obligation, non un choix de Luffy. Là où Doffy subissait. Pas du tout d'accord. Luffy ne se retient pas, mais il ne donne pas tout non plus, dans le sens où il est complètement sérieux sur le fait de dévorer tous les biscuits qu'il lui enverra, en poussant son estomac à la limite, mais il n'attaque pas Cracker avec tout ce qu'il a, que ce soit un Leo Bazooka ou un King Kong Gun. Encore une fois, je me répète toujours, mais Luffy a adopté une stratégie. Luffy est un génie du combat, mais un idiot en temps normal avec un appétit surdimensionné. Il a vu qu'il pouvait donner tort à Cracker tout en se fourrant le bide, et il a sauté sur l'occasion. Quand on adopte une stratégie, et qu'elle fonctionne, on ne la change pas en cours de route ... Seulement, et ce après 11 heures, Oda nous montre que Luffy à l'estomac rempli à son summum et qu'il commence à songer à un changement de stratégie. Et il y a surtout ça (je reprends ce que j'avais écrit plus haut) : ---- Après 11 heures, il dit : "Maybe I can figure out a way to get rid of them without having to stuff my face". Cette phrase a elle seule en dit énormément. 1) Luffy n'a tenté aucun autre moyen que de manger les biscuits pendant 11 heures. Sinon, il ne sortirait pas cette phrase, car il aurait déjà essayé précédemment. Depuis le début de l'ellipse des 11 heures, Luffy a adopté la stratégie de manger les biscuits de Cracker. 2) Luffy pense avoir les moyens de détruire les soldats biscuits. Il se sent assez fort comme ça puisqu'il pense qu'une nouvelle stratégie devrait peut-être s'imposer. ---- J'ai l'impression que cette phrase a été ignorée de beaucoup, mais elle est assez explicite. *Force de frappe '': Doffy n'a jamais égratiné le g4, Cracker l'a fait. Une armure ça ne se prend pas par surprise, tout comme une pierre ou un mur X). Résultat haki de Cracker brise la défense du g4, Pour Doffy non. '''C'est ridicule je trouve. Cracker a blessé Luffy car il a frappé avec une épée et sur l'effet surprise. Doflamingo a, lui, pu esquiver l'attaque de Luffy, venir au corps à corps et frapper, mais n'a pas pu le blesser car l'attaque n'était ni tranchante ni perforante. Par contre, quand Doflamingo a attaqué avec son éveil + Haki, là c'est bel et bien une attaque perforante et il a pu surpasser le Haki de Luffy. Ainsi, il avait la capacité de blesser Luffy en Gear 4 puisque cette technique ne protège pas des attaques perforantes, seul le Haki permet cela. Par contre, quand Doflamingo a sorti ses plus puissantes attaques, là Luffy a sorti l'artillerie lourde avec le King Kong Gun, ce qui ne nous permet pas de nous faire une idée de la puissance de ces attaques, que Doflamingo jugeait capables de repousser ce que Luffy avait déjà montré précédemment. C'est une indication à ne pas jeter à la poubelle non plus.' Pour le cas de Cracker, je me répète, mais une attaque qui ne se voit opposé aucune résistance va forcément blesser, mais dès que Luffy contre, on voit le Haki de Cracker n'est pas plus puissant que celui de Luffy.